Concurso Episódios 5ª Temporada/Sumários/07
---- Concurso Episódios 5ª Temporada '''LOSTpédia & Revista Season '''C5x07 - A Caixa '''Escrito por: Lucas Benicá Pereira Ver em PDF ---- __TOC__ Introdução Recapitulação Sequência de cenas do episódio 2.23 - Live Together, Die Alone: # Desmond sai da prisão. # Charles Widmore o chama dentro do carro. # Desmond entra e Charles lhe mostra uma caixa, dizendo que lá dentro tem o passado de Des, como também o seu futuro. # É mostrado o que tem dentro da caixa: as cartas que Desmond mandou pra Penny mas Charles havia as interceptado e várias notas de dinheiro para manter Des longe de Penny. Sequência de cenas do episódio 5.06 - Manipulated: # Mathias fala com alguém sobre enviar relatórios todas as noites. # Mathias sai da cabine e vê Frank olhando o mar. # Ele fala que vai dormir, Frank se despede e quando Mathias não está mais lá Frank se questiona sobre o que eram os relatórios que Mathias havia falado e para quem eles iriam ser enviados. Sequência de cenas do episódio 4.09 - The Shape of Things to Come: # Benjamin abre seus olhos no deserto do Saara. # No hotel, ele vê Sayid na televisão. # Sayid leva o caixão de Nadia nas costas enquanto Ben o observa. Sayid vê que está sendo observado e Ben corre descendo as escadas, mas Sayid o pega. # Sayid atira em Bakir. # Sayid pergunta para Ben quem é o próximo. # Ben abre a porta do quarto de Widmore. # Ele fala que vai matar Penelope. Tempo Real DE PENNY - MAR - MANHÃ - 2005 sai da cabine e vê vários píers com barcos há um quilômetro de distância, é o Brasil. Ele fica surpreso e alegre. DESMOND: Penny! Penny! de alguns segundos PENNY aparece e olha para o píer. PENELOPE: Já chegamos? DESMOND: Parece que sim. Onde está Mathias? MATHIAS: Aqui. aparece do lado de FRANK. FRANK: Este é o Brasil? câmera foca na bandeira brasileira de um barco que está passando ao lado do barco de Penny. MATHIAS: Sim, este é. os felizes rostos de todos, até o de Mathias. DE HOTEL - TOZEUR (TUNÍSIA) - NOITE - 2005 terminando de se vestir, abotoa o terno que usa se olhando num espelho grande em um chique espaço. Parece satisfeito com a roupa que veste então dá um sorriso. DO HOTEL - TOZEUR (TUNÍSIA) - NOITE - 2005 está sentado em uma mesa sozinho. O GARÇOM se aproxima. GARÇOM: Você gostaria de alguma coisa, senhor Moriarty? BEN: Não, eu estou esperando alguém. GARÇOM: Bom, qualquer coisa me chame. BEN: Farei isto. de alguns segundos, Mathias aparece. Ele é a pessoa pela qual Benjamin Linus esperava. Ele senta-se à mesa. MATHIAS: Então aqui estou eu. BEN: Eu posso ver isto. dois ficam se olhando por um tempo. MATHIAS: Onde está o dinheiro? BEN: No meu quarto. MATHIAS: Todos os cinquenta mil dólares? BEN: Em cada nota. Garçom se aproxima novamente. GARÇOM: Já desejam fazer seus pedidos? BEN: Por enquanto traga uma garrafa de vinho para mim e para meu amigo. dá o seu pequeno sorriso enigmático, mas antes que possa falar mais alguma coisa cortamos para - 'LOST' Flashforward DESERTA - SÃO PAULO (BRASIL) - NOITE - 2006 correndo, suado e cansado. Está com cabelo curto igual o das suas viagens/flashbacks no episódio 4.05. Ele, após algum tempo, passa na frente de um restaurante, e vê pela janela um homem se ajoelhando ao lado da mesa pedindo uma mulher em casamento. Logo que percebe algo, para de olhá-los e começa a correr muito mais rápido do que corria. Vira uma rua e para na portaria de um pequeno prédio de apartamentos. Ele olha para o PORTEIRO #1, que acena com a cabeça e abre o portão. Desmond entra, fecha o portão e vai até a - DO PRÉDIO - SÃO PAULO (BRASIL) - NOITE - 2006 e vai até o Porteiro #1. DESMOND um mal português: Oi, você sabe onde fica uma joalheria? CAMILLO - SÃO PAULO (BRASIL) - DIA - 2006 entra. SANDRA, a atendente, logo vai até ele. SANDRA português: Olá, quer alguma coisa, senhor? DESMOND português: Você fala inglês? SANDRA partir daqui os diálogos desta cena serão em inglês: Sim. O que eu poderia fazer por você? DESMOND: Eu... eu queria ver uma aliança. SANDRA: Tudo bem, venha por aqui. caminha pela loja e entra no balcão, Desmond fica do outro lado dele. SANDRA: Eu tenho estas. aponta para os vários anéis do balcão. Desmond não sabe qual escolher. DESMOND: Sabe, nunca fui muito bom em fazer este tipo de coisa dois riem. SANDRA: Eu te ajudo. Como ela chama? DESMOND: É Pe... de falar, se sente inconfortável. SANDRA: Me desculpe? fica quieto, nos fazendo pensar que o pior aconteceu, mas então responde. DESMOND: Penelope. SANDRA: Penelope, um bonito nome. Pausa Você tem uma faixa de preço? DESMOND: Algo não muito caro, mas que deva valer. SANDRA: Então é o seu dia de sorte. Acabou de chegar alguns que acho que vai ser ao seu gosto. pega uma pequena caixa preta com vários anéis e a abre. SANDRA: Estes anéis não vão cegar nenhuma rainha... DESMOND interrompe: Mas mesmo assim têm a chama da vida. SANDRA surpresa: Isto mesmo. Minha avó uma vez me disse isto. DESMOND: E alguém uma vez me disse isto. dois se olham por alguns momentos. Desmond, então, começa a olhar para os anéis. Fica interessado em um que parece com o que havia escolhido para Penny no episódio 3.08, dourado com uma pedra branca num formato de gota. DESMOND para o anel: Eu quero aquele. SANDRA: Tudo bom. Tela Preta canto inferior da tela vemos as palavras NOVE MESES ANTES. Um grande som começa a aumentar e aumentar e para quando aparece - Tempo Real - PRÉDIO - SÃO PAULO (BRASIL) - DIA - 2005 está sentado na mesa tomando café da manhã e observando Penny deitada no sofá lendo um livro com a televisão ligada. Logo começa a passar na televisão uma reportagem sobre Londres, e Penny se interessa, colocando o livro para o lado. Desmond percebe que ela sente saudades de Londres, se levanta da mesa e ajoelha atrás de Penny, agarrando-a. DESMOND: Você sente saudades, não é? PENNY: Não. DESMOND: Ah, vamos, Penny. Sua vida estava lá: seus amigos, parentes [pausa, dinheiro. se levanta, ainda sentada no sofá. PENNY: Des, dinheiro não traz felicidade. DESMOND: Claro que traz. se senta no sofá ao lado de Penny. DESMOND: Eu sei que você quer voltar para lá. Aqui nós não temos nada. Só este apartamento que eu nem tenho dinheiro suficiente para pagá-lo. Não tem nada pra eu trabalhar aqui, sequer sei falar português direito. PENNY: Primeiro de tudo, eu disse que vou te ensinando aos poucos. Segundo: é o nosso dinheiro e o terceiro é que ele não serve para nada quando eu estou com você sorri. DESMOND: Mesmo assim estou preocupado, Penny. Mathias nos conseguiu este apartamento pela metade do preço e Frank fica nos enviando algum dinheiro cada mês dos Estados Unidos. Eu só... eu não quero ficar dependendo dos outros. PENNY: Mas nós não estamos dependendo dos outros. Só estamos pegando emprestado. DESMOND: Para nunca pagar novamente? Penny abraça Desmond. PENNY: Tudo vai ficar bem. Talvez seja uma boa ideia ir para Londres, e lá eu posso pegar um pouco de dinheiro. DESMOND: Com quem? Todos pensam que você está morta. PENNY: Você promete que não vai ficar bravo comigo? DESMOND: Por quê? PENNY: Meu... um parente meu, Alexander Widmore, tem muito dinheiro. DESMOND: Mais dependências? PENNY: Não seria uma dependência, e nem um empréstimo pausa. Olhe, fiquei pensando nisto nos últimos dias: Nós vamos para Londres, e lá iremos lidar com este problema. Poderíamos viver na casa dele, de Zander, e não se preocupe com Charles porque ele tem uma certa... rivalidade com ele. DESMOND: Zander? PENNY: É como chamamos o Alexander. Nós quase temos o dinheiro suficiente para fazer esta viagem, Des. Nós só precisamos ganhar mais um pouco. Prometo que não iremos pegar emprestado de ninguém. dois trocam olhares por alguns instantes. DESMOND: Tudo bem. campainha toca. Desmond beija a testa de Penny, vai até a porta, abre-a e vemos Mathias. DESMOND: Ei, como vai? MATHIAS: Bem, só um pouco cansado. DESMOND: Por onde você andou? Ligamos pra você várias vezes. MATHIAS: Eu estava viajando. ele se refere à viagem à Tunísia. DESMOND: Entre. entra e Desmond fecha a porta. MATHIAS: Oi, Penelope. PENNY: Oi. Então, viajou para onde? MATHIAS: Pra uma cidade não muito longe daqui. PENNY: Fazer o quê? MATHIAS: Visitar alguns parentes. PENNY: Ah. Sente-se, eu e Des temos algumas novidades. MATHIAS: Novidades, huh? DESMOND: É. se senta em um outro sofá e Desmond ao lado de Penny novamente. PENNY: Eu e Des vamos ir para Londres. MATHIAS surpreso: Londres. Fazer o quê? Se Widmore descobrir? PENNY: Ele não vai. Vamos ficar na casa de um primo meu: Alexander. Charles não gosta muito dele, então vamos ficar escondidos lá até podermos nos restabelecer. MATHIAS: Se dinheiro for o problema, posso resolver. DESMOND: Não precisa, Mathias. Você já nos ajudou o suficiente. MATHIAS: Nada como ajudar amigos. se olham, sorrindo. MATHIAS: Bem, acho que já peguei tempo suficiente de vocês. É melhor eu ir. PENNY: Okay. três se levantam e vão até a direção da porta. MATHIAS: Quando vocês vão? PENNY: Eu não sei. DESMOND: Ainda tenho algumas coisas a fechar. Três ou quatro semanas. PENNY: É, quem sabe? abre a porta e sai. MATHIAS: Tchau, então. Só me avisem antes de irem. PENNY: Nós vamos. se vira e começa a andar. Desmond fecha a porta. - PRÉDIO - SÃO PAULO (BRASIL) - DIA - 2005 puxa um celular do bolso e disca um número. Vemos que ele está ligando para DM. MATHIAS: Penny e Desmond estão indo para Londres. BEN: Quando eles partem? MATHIAS: Eu não sei, senhor Moriarty. Mas breve. Eu devo avisar Widmore? linha fica muda por alguns instantes. BEN pouco cínico: Claro, este é o seu trabalho. linha fica muda novamente, mas desta vez Ben desligou. Mathias começa a discar outro número enquanto desce algumas escadas. MATHIAS: Senhor Widmore, Penelope e Desmond estão indo pra aí. WIDMORE: Bom. Desconhecido DA OCEANIC AIRLINES - PISTA DE ATERRISSAGEM - NOITE de cabelo curto está sentado em uma poltrona, olhando pela janela. O avião não está cheio, algumas poltronas vazias pois os passageiros ainda estão embarcando. A poltrona ao lado de Des está desocupada, mas com sua mochila. BRUNO e CAIO, duas crianças que são irmãos, estão com sua mãe, PAULA, que segura um copo de café além das malas, procurando suas poltronas. Estes falam português em todas as cenas. CAIO: Eu não acredito que estamos indo para Londres! BRUNO: Nem eu. MÃE: Garotos, fiquem quietos. É um voo noturno e algumas pessoas já podem estar dormindo. só entende algumas palavras, mas as ações colaboram e ele entende o que acontece. De repente olha para a mochila na poltrona ao seu lado e abre o zíper. Nós vemos uma pequena caixa preta lá dentro, e ele também. MÃE: Achei nossos assentos. fecha o zíper e volta a olhar a pequena família. As três poltronas ficam na coluna do centro do avião, uma ao lado da outra. A Mãe se senta no meio e os dois garotinhos sentam-se aos lados dela. Caio derruba o copo de café em sua poltrona. MÃE: Caio! Olhe o que fez! se levanta e vai para o corredor para não se molhar. Todo o café havia caído no assento da poltrona. MÃE: Acho que temos que chamar a aeromoça. Bruno, vá buscá-la enquanto eu limpo o seu irmão. sai e logo volta com AEROMOÇA, que também fala em português em todos os diálogos. MÃE: Olhe o que meu filho fez. AEROMOÇA: Não tem problema. Só que acabamos de fechar o avião e não temos como trocar a capa. Aeromoça começa a olhar para os lados buscando solução e então vê a poltrona vazia ao lado de Desmond. AEROMOÇA Desmond: Senhor, tem alguém nesta poltrona? DESMOND: Huh, não. Desmond pega sua mochila e coloca-a aos pés. Sabemos agora que é um FLASHFORWARD (2006). AEROMOÇA: Seu filho poderia se sentar ao lado dele até chegarmos a uma outra solução, pois já estaremos aterrissando daqui poucos segundos. MÃE: Okay. Tela Preta canto inferior da tela vemos as palavras OITO MESES ANTES. Um grande som começa a aumentar e aumentar e para quando aparece - Tempo Real - CASA DE ZANDER - LONDRES (INGLATERRA) - DIA - 2005 que, sentado em uma cadeira, olha para a portaria de sua casa. Um táxi pára do outro lado do portão e dele descem Desmond e Penny com quatro malas. Ele paga o taxista e Penny olha para Zander, acenando para ele. Zander se levanta, vai até o portão e fala algo para o PORTEIRO #2, que abre o portão. Penny e Des entram e cumprimentam Zander. PENNY: Oi, Zander. ZANDER: Oi, Penny. Ah, me desculpe, Erika. Quanto tempo. [Para Desmond Acho que você deve ser o Will. DESMOND: Eu mesmo. ZANDER Penny, alegre: Oh, Will é escocês. DESMOND: Sim, o Will também é. ZANDER: Bem, vamos entrar, eu já pedi para prepararem um bom chá. PENNY: Ótimo, faz tempo que eu não tomo um. - CASA DE ZANDER - LONDRES (INGLATERRA) - DIA - 2005 três estão sentados segurando xícaras de chá e tomando-o eventualmente. ZANDER: Então, como é o Brasil? PENNY: É ótimo. Só não me dei muito bem com o calor. ZANDER: Ah, sei como que é. Já fui a Cuba várias vezes. telefone começa a tocar. ZANDER: Me desculpe, tenho que atender. Sou um homem ocupado agora. PENNY: Não, não precisa se preocupar. ZANDER: Estarei de volta logo, logo. coloca a xícara na mesa e sai da sala, restando apenas nossa garota loira com nosso garoto escocês, que observa o chique ambiente. Ele se vira para Penny. DESMOND: Eu acho que preciso ir ao banheiro. PENNY: Eu não lembro direito onde fica, mas acho que é por ali. aponta o caminho pelo qual Zander havia saído. Desmond se levanta - DESMOND: Daqui a pouco eu volto. e vai para o - - CASA DE ZANDER - LONDRES (INGLATERRA) - DIA está caminhando pelo corredor procurando pelo banheiro. Ele abre uma porta. É um escritório. Quando Desmond está prestes a fechar a porta, ele vê uma pasta vermelha escrita DESMOND D. HUME. - CASA DE ZANDER - LONDRES (INGLATERRA) - DIA brotha entra, atento a quem pode o ver, e abre a pasta. Há várias fotos dele e um monte de arquivos sobre a sua vida. Ele coloca a pasta do jeito que estava e sai para o - CORREDOR está voltando para a sala, preocupado. Mas então começamos a ouvir Zander falando com alguém pelo telefone, e Des também. ZANDER: Sim, eles estão aqui, Penelope está viva e Hume também. Pausa Não, pode sair da frente da minha casa. Eles confiaram em mim e não vou desapontá-los, Charles. Desmond ouve Charles seus olhos esbugalham. Ele corre até a sala sem fazer barulho. SALA está sentada no sofá sozinha na sala. Ela olha pela enorme janela de vidro o belo jardim de Zander. Então percebe o velho homem de preto falando ao celular no lado de fora do portão. CHARLES WIDMORE! fica desesperada e se esconde. Desmond entra, vê Penny escondida e vê Widmore o observando pelas grades do portão. - CASA DE ZANDER - LONDRES (INGLATERRA) - DIA Widmore observa Des pela janela com o celular na orelha. CHARLES WIDMORE: Abra este portão agora, Alexandre! - CASA DE ZANDER - LONDRES (INGLATERRA) - DIA está sozinho falando ao telefone. ZANDER: Não, Charles. Eu estou cansado de você. desliga. PORTARIA Widmore está muito nervoso. Ele cospe no chão e entra no seu carro preto. Liga o motor, dá ré e com o carro bate no portão. CHARLES WIDMORE: É melhor abrir, Alexandre! vemos Zander aparecendo na janela. Widmore olha pra ele e sai do carro, voltando a segurar o portão. CHARLES WIDMORE: Vai abrir, ou não?! sabendo que Widmore não o ouviria - ZANDER: Você não tem coragem. Widmore entende o que Zander diz, e dá ré novamente. Desta vez bate mais forte do que na outra. O portão não abriu. SALA e Des estão abraçados olhando Zander e Widmore se confrontarem. Zander se vira aos dois. ZANDER: Ele não vai desistir tão fácil. Tem uma saída nos fundos, acho melhor vocês irem por lá. Tem dinheiro no meu escritório. Segunda gaveta. PENNY: Obrigada por tudo, Zander. ZANDER: Apenas vão. Senão Charles irá pegá-los. PORTARIA vê Penny e Des saindo da sala e indo para o corredor. CHARLES WIDMORE gritando: Penelope, não fuja de mim. Você tem que fugir de outra pessoa, não de mim. vira de costas para o portão, cansado e desesperado. CHARLES WIDMORE: Não... não faça isso, Penny. olha para a direita e vê ninguém menos e ninguém mais do que Benjamin Linus parado na esquina e olhando para ele. CHARLES WIDMORE: Ele ainda está aqui... Charles está realmente assustado. Olha para dentro da casa, e só vê Zander no jardim vindo em sua direção. Charles olha novamente para Ben, mas lá ele não mais está. CHARLES WIDMORE: Oh, meu Deus, Alexander. Abra este portão. Ele está aqui. ZANDER: Quem está aqui? CHARLES WIDMORE: Ele. é mais um em desespero agora. ZANDER: Onde ele está? CHARLES WIDMORE: Foi pra saída dos fundos, eu acho. ZANDER: Oh, não. o Porteiro #2 Abra o portão. corre pra dentro da casa enquanto o portão se abre e Widmore o segue. ESCRITÓRIO e Penny procuram nas segundas gavetas de todo lugar. DESMOND: Penny, acho que ele está nos traindo. PENNY: Quem? DESMOND: Zander. PENNY: Por quê? DESMOND: Olhe isto. pega a pasta vermelha com o seu nome de cima da mesa e joga para Penny. PENNY: Des, eu devia ter te contado antes. Só continue procurando o dinheiro. DESMOND: O quê? continua a procurar enquanto Des a observa. PENNY: Não é nada demais. Uma coisa aconteceu com Zander. E agora ele não... ele tem problemas de confiança. Por isso ele pesquisou tudo sobre você. DESMOND preocupado: E porque ele faria isto? PENNY: Como eu disse, ele tem problemas de confiança. Você deixaria algum estranho morar em sua casa? parece lembrar de algo. Pega a pasta e começa a folheá-la, procurando por algo. Então ele acha uma folha, e sem Penny perceber ele a dobra e a coloca no bolso. PENNY: Eu encontrei um envelope. Vamos sair daqui. segura a mão de Desmond e o guia para fora. Mas antes que possam sair, Benjamin Linus aparece na porta. BEN: Indo para algum lugar? Flashforward DE ALIMENTAÇÃO - AEROPORTO - LONDRES (INGLATERRA) - DIA - 2006 está sentado no balcão tomando um copo de água e abrindo e fechando a caixa do anel. Então nosso novo amigo MATTHEW ABBADON senta-se ao seu lado. MATTHEW ABBADON: Eu quero um copo de água, por favor. ATENDENTE: Saindo. olha para a caixa nas mãos de Desmond. MATTHEW ABBADON: Pedido negado? DESMOND: Não. Ainda não pedi. MATTHEW ABBADON: Ah, okay. Pausa Matthew Abbadon. estende a mão à Des e o cumprimenta. DESMOND: Desmond Hume. traz um copo de água e dá para Abbadon. MATTHEW ABBADON: Obrigado. brinca de rodar o copo quando vê que a conversa não tem mais jeitos de progredir. Olha a televisão e vemos JACK, e na faixa de notícias do telejornal vemos o seu nome completo, JACK SHEPHARD. A reportagem é sobre o seu salvamento no 3.22. Desmond guarda a caixa no bolso e olha para a televisão. pigarreia chamando a atenção de Desmond. Desmond se vira em sua direção. MATTHEW ABBADON: Okay, este é o negócio. Eu tenho um carro parado lá fora, esperando por ambos de nós. Charles Widmore me enviou, para te pegar. DESMOND: Me pegar para o quê? Pausa. MATTHEW ABBADON: Para ver Penelope. Tempo Real - CASA DE ZANDER - LONDRES (INGLATERRA) - DIA - 2005 Linus, Desmond Hume e Penelope Widmore trocam alguns olhares. BEN: Sayid! JARRAH e Mathias entram por outra porta, cada um apontando sua arma para a cabeça de Alexander e de Charles Widmore, respectivamente. Sayid ao ver Penny e Desmond fica surpreso, e os dois o mesmo. SAYID: Desmond? DESMOND: Sayid. O que vocês estão fazendo? BEN: Widmore, você gostaria de explicar? olha raivosamente para Benjamin, e lhe dá um cuspe no rosto. Ben limpa a face com a manga. BEN: Eu acho que você esqueceu. tira do bolso o seu curto bastão e aperta o botão para a faca sair. BEN: Mas, sem preocupações, te farei lembrar. Pausa Todos de joelho agora. pede para Penny se ajoelhar, e os dois são os primeiros. Zander faz o mesmo logo em seguida, mas Widmore apenas olha Benjamin. BEN: Você está surdo, Charles? Eu disse para se ajoelhar. CHARLES WIDMORE: Eu sei que você não fará nada comigo. BEN: De joelhos agora ou eu a faço morrer lentamente, com você olhando. Widmore olha para Mathias, que está lhe apontando a arma, e ajoelha. BEN: Então aqui nós... Linus leva um tiro no ombro e cai no chão. Viramos a câmera para revelar o atirador: Mathias. Des e Penny se levantam. Sayid chuta a cabeça de Alexander fazendo-o desmaiar e atira no peito de Mathias. está morto. Widmore pega a arma de Mathias e aponta para Sayid. Sayid bate com sua arma na cabeça de Widmore, que cai no chão, e pega a arma. PENNY: Não, pai! vai até Charles ver se ele está bem. SAYID: Não se preocupe. Ele vai ficar bem. Flashforward INTERIOR DE UM CARRO - LONDRES (INGLATERRA) - DIA / CHUVA - 2006 Widmore está sentado no banco de trás com o MOTORISTA e um SEGURANÇA na frente. Ele olha pela a janela e vê Desmond e Abbadon vindo em direção ao carro. Abbadon abre a porta de trás para Desmond e ele entra, ficando ao lado de Widmore. Abbadon fecha a porta e o segurança lhe dá um guarda-chuva, que ele abre e usa. Des vê uma caixa que separa ele de Charles, e dá uma risada. A caixa é a mesma do episódio 2.23. DESMOND: Para o que é esta caixa? Você vai me apresentar meu passado e meu futuro? Novamente? mantém seu olhar para o banco da frente sem rir, apenas triste. CHARLES WIDMORE: Mais ou menos, Hume. A abra. pega a caixa e a coloca no colo. Ele parece ter um pouco de medo. DESMOND: O que tem dentro? CHARLES WIDMORE: raiva Só... volta à calma só a abra. olha fixamente para a caixa e a abre. São as cartas que ele havia mandado para Penny no tempo que estava preso. Desmond as pega e começa a vê-las, uma por uma. Então olha para Charles. DESMOND: Por que isto? CHARLES WIDMORE Raivoso: Porque ela está morta agora, e por minha causa ela não teve a vida que queria. DESMOND: Não é a sua culpa. pela primeira vez olha Desmond nos olhos, podemos ver raiva. CHARLES WIDMORE: Claro que é. Benjamin Linus a matou, e agora eu vou matá-lo. não sabe o que fazer. Ele guarda as cartas de volta na caixa e a fecha. E para Widmore, já calmo, fala - DESMOND: Onde está ela? - LONDRES (INGLATERRA) - DIA / CHUVA - 2006 ao lado do Segurança e Abbadon, andava com Desmond até um grande túmulo. Na lápide pode ser visto - WIDMORE. CHARLES WIDMORE: Penelope não queria algo grande, ela queria ser enterrada aqui, e aqui ela está. Pausa Quer ficar sozinho? acena com a cabeça. Charles Widmore vira de costas e caminha um pouco para longe, com Segurança seguindo-o. Abbadon fica, e se aproxima de Desmond, dando-lhe um fraco tapa nas costas. MATTHEW ABBADON num tom baixo: Tente derramar uma lágrima. pisca com um olho para Desmond e vai até Widmore. Desmond se aproxima do túmulo e coloca sua mão sob ele. Tempo Real - CASA DE ZANDER - LONDRES (INGLATERRA) - DIA - 2005 tenta se levantar segurando a faca. Sayid vai até ele. SAYID: Benjamin, desista. Você não vai chegar a lugar nenhum. BEN chorando: Eu preciso terminar isto. SAYID: Não, você não precisa. Você está torturando a si mesmo. BEN: Ele matou Alex. olha para Desmond, que segura Penny nos braços enquanto ela chora olhando para o seu pai, então volta a olhar para Ben. SAYID: Seja esperto. Nós podemos fazer isto valer. Flashforward - CASA DE ZANDER - LONDRES (INGLATERRA) - NOITE - 2006 segurando a caixa olha para o Porteiro #2, e este abre o portão para Desmond poder entrar no - - CASA DE ZANDER - LONDRES (INGLATERRA) - NOITE - 2006 caminha pela grama indo até a porta. Ela se abre, e vemos a silhueta de alguém. Desmond sorri. avançamos com a câmera vemos que a pessoa é Penelope. dois correm o resto do caminho e se abraçam e beijam. PENNY: Era pra você ter chegado ontem. DESMOND: É que seu pai me encontrou. PENNY: O que ele fez? DESMOND: Ele me deu isto. levanta a caixa, mostrando-a para Penny. PENNY: O que é isto? DESMOND: São as cartas que eu escrevi para você enquanto estava na prisão. PENNY: Você me escreveu? DESMOND: Sim. Eu senti a sua falta. PENNY: Eu também. Nem parece que faz dez meses. Você está - passos vindo. Desmond e Penny olham para a porta e vemos Benjamin Linus em sua roupa toda preta. DESMOND Penny: O que ele está fazendo aqui? para a surpresa de Desmond e a nossa também, Jack sai da porta. Ele não está barbudo, e sim com uma barba bem-feita. Ele dá um olhar de cumprimento para Desmond, que faz o mesmo. JACK: Nós deveríamos entrar para conversar, Desmond. entra na casa e Benjamin logo atrás dele. Penny, segurando a mão de Desmond, o guia. - CASA DE ZANDER - LONDRES (INGLATERRA) - NOITE - 2006 e Penny entram. Desmond se surpreende. câmera se vira revelando Alexander Widmore, Sayid Jarrah, KATE AUSTEN, AARON LITTLETON, HUGO REYES e WALT LLOYD. Todos sentados nos sofás olhando Desmond. L O S T